moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Conjuring 2
|language = English |release date = June 7, 2016 (TCL Chinese Theatre) June 10, 2016 (United States) |location = |running = 134 minutes |rating = |budget = $40 million |gross = $101 million}} The Conjuring 2 is a 2016 American supernatural horror film directed by James Wan and written by Carey Hayes, Chad Hayes, Wan and David Leslie Johnson. It is the sequel to the 2013 film The Conjuring, with Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga reprising their roles and also starring Frances O'Connor, Madison Wolfe, Simon McBurney and Franka Potente. The film follows the Warrens as they travel to the United Kingdom to assist the Hodgson family, who are experiencing poltergeist activity at their Enfield council house in 1977. It was released on June 10, 2016. A sequel is scheduled to be released in 2020, titled The Conjuring 3. Plot In 1977, paranormal investigators Ed (Patrick Wilson) and Lorraine Warren come out of a self-imposed sabbatical to travel to Enfield, a borough in north London. There, they meet Peggy Hodgson, an overwhelmed single mother of four who tells the couple that something evil is in her home. Ed and Lorraine believe her story when the youngest daughter starts to show signs of demonic possession. As the Warrens try to help the besieged girl, they become the next target of the malicious spirits. Cast *Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren *Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren *Frances O'Connor as Peggy Hodgson *Madison Wolfe as Janet Hodgson *Simon McBurney as Maurice Grosse *Franka Potente as Anita Gregory *Lauren Esposito as Margaret Hodgson *Patrick McAuley as Johnny Hodgson *Benjamin Haigh as Billy Hodgson *Maria Doyle Kennedy as Peggy Nottingham *Simon Delaney as Vic Nottingham *Shannon Kook as Drew Thomas *Sterling Jerins as Judy Warren *Bob Adrian as Bill Wilkins *Abhi Sinha as Harry Whitmark *Robin Atkin Downes as Demon (voice) *Bonnie Aarons as Demon Nun *Javier Botet as The Crooked Man Reception Critical response Like its predecessor, The Conjuring 2 received generally positive reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 76%, based on 142 reviews, with an average rating of 6.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Conjuring 2 can't help but lose a bit of its predecessor's chilly sting through familiarity, but what remains is still a superior ghost story told with spine-tingling skill." Metacritic assigned the film a weighted average score of 65 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an "A–" grade on an A+ to F scale, the same score earned by its predecessor. Category:2016 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2016 horror films Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:American sequel films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Haunted house films Category:Ghost films Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Supernatural horror films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010s films Category:Films shot in the United Kingdom Category:Rated R